Lucy The Celestial Gate Keeper
by OTAKUgenerationQUEEN
Summary: Lucy is suddenly throne into the celestial plain. She soon realizes that she is in the mists of the greatest war ever, The War Of The Masters! Spirit King appears and reveals that Lucy has a magic greater then any other spirit! What will happen! Will she stay the same? And how will it effect her every day life back at Fairy Tail?((nalu or lolu what will happen!))
1. Chapter 1

** Hello~ its OTAKUgenerationQUEEN here!**

**Right now, like most I am reading fairy tail! I have to say, fairy tail has just become my #3 fave manga taking the place of Blue Exorcist,(Gakuen Alice is now #5) and below #2 Kuroshitsuji and, #1 Pandora Hearts!(all of these are STRICTLY MANGA!)**

** Fooo~r the most part I have been into ALOT of fairy tail nalu and lolu(natsu and lucy and, loki and lucy kya!) SO like any other crazy otaku fan-girl I thought of a subber ubber awesome idea for a lokiXlucy! its not going to be extreme romance but it will be to the point that you can squeal about it(so guys can totally enjoy as well!)**

** ENOUGH with my talking and onward with the fic!**

Blood stained clothes and horrid screams linger in Lucy's senses. Every thing is a blur _**(A. the first Narnia movie's war scene) **_Lucy finds a moment to take it all in and realized what is happening. On a small hill overlooking a valley, is what appears to be hundreds of mages. Whats even more shocking is across the valley is hundreds of Stellar Spirits running towards the humans with all out rage. Lucy gasps in shock that the biggest taboo is being broken; betrayal of the contract. Without hesitation lucy screams, "s-stop! NO! STOP! DON'T DO THIS!" she almost sobs at the sight of all of the killing. Then she realizes that she does not have her keys. Scared that one of them could be down there she calls them fourth hoping that they'll here her.

Dust and dirt rise from the air as she is slightly relieved to see her loyal friends appear before her. "Lucy!", Loki the person that she has the strongest bond with out of all of her spirits, runs to her. Inspecting her body for any cuts or bruises she asks, "Loki, where am I?! Why are there hundreds of spirits and humans fighting EACHOTHER!?" Loki thinks on this for a moment, "Lucy...you mean you did not come here on purpose?" she replies, "No! WHY would I come to something as horrible as this!? LOKI WHERE AM I!?" Loki takes her shoulders and looks in her eyes, "Lucy you are in our world and taking place is The Legendary War Of The Masters" "_**gasp**_ your joking right? This CAN'T be THAT war!",Lucy thinks back to when she was just learning magic...

(**for thoughts and flash backs I will use;**___this font)`"Woah! This book is soo big!" as young lucy fittles around with the book, it opens up to a page. It read,_

_ "__**Celestial Magic,one of the oldest magics ever to be recorded. It is a magic where a servant and a master is made through loyalty and courage. If one is to break this contract it would be the greatest taboo ever. However where there is a servant there is always a master. The question now is "who" is the master. The humans? Who have amazing emotions that can drive them to victory? Or the celestial spirits? Who have immense power and strength? Two great beings yet there can only be one master. To solve this, a simple and obvious path opened up, the path to death and greed, the path to war. This War has been around for hundreds of years before the contact was even fully enforced. This war tortures the bonds of friends and will drive them to even kill each other. This war is called, The Legendary War Of The Masters. This war is now forbidden yet still people starve for power, they forcibly open the main gate to the celestial plain and enter ready for war, will there ever be a time where some one will stop this...MOST LIKELY NOT, ANY WAY lets get on with the real reason of this book! How to make gravy!"(A.N. Come on its Fairy Tail, there never is a long seriousness!)**_

_**Young Lucy closes the book staring at it and complains, "I wanted to know how to make chocolates! not gravy!"**_

_** ****_end of flash back*********

Virgo looks at Lucy's scared face, "Lucy-sama...why are you here?" Loki looks at Lucy then at the valley, _(no that surly be why she was summoned, there's no way the king would even think of THAT right?)_As soon as Loki thought ended, a large shriek flew through he sky fallowed by lightning.

The spirit king had just arrived...

**alright! chapter one complete! sorry its not a lot of lolu YET but I have to get the story set up! Speaking of the story, the time that this takes place is right around the S-class mage test ark.(im caught up with the manga on chp. 349)**

**PLEASE give me a review! I want to now how I can improve! oh and I might also do some one shots that are mostly cute and funny stuff, so be sure to check out my page every now and then! **

**OH AND sneak peak of NEXT chapter!:**

**Loki who is angered by the spirit king yells,"What!? Are you kidding me!? YOU CANT JUST THROW THAT RESPONSIBILITY AT LUCY!" the spirit king appalled at Loki relies, "Leo! YOU of all spirits know that Lucy will is the only one fit to be the?Keeper that shall bring peace to the two worlds. Though it may seem like a large sacrifice, unlike you spirits she can still live her normal life since she was human to begin with ?**

**ALLRIGHT THATS ALL FO' NOW! R&R!**

** _OTAKUgenerationQUEEN_ **


	2. thoughts

Yay! its time for the next chapter! lets see, its 2:02am right now...er ehehehehe!(I'm all fluffed up because im re-reading Ouran!)ANYWAY! I WILL TRY HARD to get as much as a story development in this chapter, so it wont seem as short and plan!

So, lets begin!

Lucy, The Celestial Gate Keeper!

"Th- the...Spirit King...?",Lucy is in awe by the magic his presence is giving off ,and before any one could ask anything Spirit King answers, "Lucy Heartfilia, you have been summoned by me!"(A. his huge grand booming voice I might add)

"What!? YOU summoned ME!? WHY?", asked Lucy.

Loki stepped forward at that point, "Spirit King, is it for 'that' reason you have called for Lucy?" Spirit King lowered his head and said with narrow eyes, "Leo, Old Friend...your nose is truly that of a lions..."

Loki got a serious look on his face, "Tell me, what is your plan for her?" "P-plan?! Loki what are you talking about!?" Lucy was growing impatient as the wind blew lightly on her face.

This was not something that she could think on, it was something she had to be told. Why was she here and, why was it of all spirits, the King him self summoned her here. These were the only thought going through her head as she stood next to Virgo.

Loki was becoming irritated and started to worry more about what the spirit kings answer would be. "Lucy my new and strong willed friend, I suppose that I should tell you know while things are in motion.", Spirit Kings voice had become more soft and forgiving but his next words wore not as 'easy going'. "LUCY HEARTFILIA! I THE SPIRIT KING REQEUSTS FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE!"...a long silence filled the air...BUT Lucy's thoughts were growing steadily with noise, "he needs my help? WITH WHAT!? WHY is it so **HUGE** that he even **avoided** the question!?...wait... this is just like any other quest from fairy tail! As a member of fairy tail, the strongest guild...I CANT SAY NO!**(A.N. HEY! OK so in my 'sneak peek' of last ch. I had Loki freak out and all but right now im going to do it differently!BUT he WILL still freak out)**

" :) Sure thing! That's what I joined Fairy Tail for!" spirit king looks Lucy in the eyes as he speaks' "Lucy, I would like you to become a Celestial Gate Keeper." "Me!? What do you mean!? Aren't I already one or at least like one?" Lucy is now officially confused." Loki clenched his fist. "Young Friend, the difference is the fact that you will become a spirit yourself, you will even have a key. You will no longer be human." Spirit King said this in his straightforward tone.

Lucy froze at those words 'no longer human', and then collapsed A.K.A she fainted :P. Loki caught her and when he did he was no longer in his world. In fact he had just arrived in Fairy Tail.

Though he did here Spirit Kings voice, "Leo, I have sent you and Lucy back to earth, I shall stop the battle in the valley for now. But since the War itself has yet to arrive I will give Lucy time to think about her choice. His voice faded into the air as he realized what had just happened,"Damn...he-" "Lucy!?" Natsu's voice echoed through the guild and into Lucy's ears. She was now awake. Soon Earza and the others were rushing to her side. "Lushy! ", happy's sweet face showed that they all had been very worried, after all she did just leave natsu and happy during a mission without notice. " Natsu! How long have I been gone!?" Lucy was now worried even more when she remembered the time difference.

"4 months! AND you left your apartment door locked again! I had to break your window to get in, buuutt I'll forgive you this time since you didn't know you would be leaving!" "YOU WHAT!? and WAIT 4 MONTHS! THE RENT WILL BE HELL! NO! NO! NO! NO! how will I live!? I'll have to find a cardboard box! I WONT HAVE CLOTHES OR OR FOOD! NOOOOO THIS CANT BE REAL!" by that time Lucy had had 3 heart attacks. "OI BUBLE GUM! What are you doing to her UEEEHH?**(A. I watched the subbed until I started reading so this "UEEEH?!" is what he sounds like PFFT!) **she just got back so do her a favor and SHUDDUP!" "HUUUUH?! I think YOUR the problem ICE CUBE, right Lucy!?" "LEAVE ME OUT OF IT PUHLEASE!" "HA! You rely on others WAAY TOO MUCH POINTY EYES! "HEHEH IM GETTING ALL FIRED UP DROOPY EYES!", but before natsu and gray could continue, "Natsu Gray! Both of you are being rather annoying right now so go be useful and buy me a cake!" Earza was as normal as ever. ""GAK! 0.0'"" natsu and gray both responded at the same time_**(A.N. Its 4 am...) **__ Things were fine here, but Loki had other things on his mind._

Later at Fairy Tail (Loki is here with spirit kings magic!) Loki is still quiet. With concern in her eyes Lucy sits beside him at the bar, "Loki...why is it such a big deal?...just what exactly is a 'gate keeper'?" Loki looks at her with a stern look in his eyes, then sighs, "ah, well... I guess there's no point in keeping it from you. A gate keeper is a spirit like me BUT this particular case is different. The Spirit King wants you to be THE CELESTIAL gate keeper, so you would be the strongest gate keeper there is. The celestial gate keepers job would be to make sure no one other then spirits go through the ALL gates, while a normal gate keeper spirit will only guard about 5 gates at a time. You would be the ultimate spirit besides the spirit king. You would also be able to keep your own key since you would need to summon your different gates when there is trouble between them AND since you were human you will be able to live in both worlds with out strain." Lucy's eyes lit up, "so I could basically be a spirit AND a human!? That seems so wonderful! Why aren't we already getting this done!?" Loki's eyes darken again, "Lucy this has never happened before, I mean no human has been given this much celestial magic before...you could die in the process." right when Lucy was about to speak natsu came over, "Lucy! look! I found a high paying job! Lets go!" "wa! natsu!?" Lucy was being dragged by natsu out of the guild. "Wait natsu I don't even know where my keys-" at that moment natsu swung his hand in Lucy's face, he had her keys! Now she had no excuse for not going with natsu.

Walking along the cobble stone road near an empty field the silence was long..."s-say... um natsu...? (e_e)..." Lucy was getting nervous. It felt as if she was keeping keeping a secret. Natsu stopped and to Lucy's surprise he had a worried face, at that moment Lucy remembered Natsu's super hearing and smell. He defiantly knew.

**haha! OK! So its a slight cliffy! I really did not want this story to be all about the spirits because I love Natsu Earza Gray Wendy Happy and Carla WAY TOO MUCH so im trying to make them not seem like the third wills (sorry I most likely will spell some names wrong so when I do please correct me!)**

** LOLU AND NALU FANS! and any other parings! PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME WHO YOU WANT PARED WITH LUCY EVEN IF ITS NO ONE! **I only want to learn how to make you guys happy! so please! Review! ** THANK YOU!**

(p.s. I am a nalu AND a lolu fan and I also don't mind grayXlucy but I still prefer nalu and lolu! Gralu?)


	3. train ride

**hey guys!...okay, okay. I know that I have not been updating like I need too, but you see my laptop messed up then my charger skewed up AND NOW I am back! with lots of new inspiration! **

** and thank you guys who actually bothered to wait for this story!**

**lets start shall we?(nalu and lolu FRIGGIN TIED...oh god heheheee)**

**+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::**

** Natsu, he knew what I was thinking about. He never let a lie get by him...especially the good ones ( a.n. Lol you get that?)**

** F**or a moment he stared at me. Happy off to the distance unsure how to react to this sudden change in the environment. Natsu spoke, "Hey...Luce?" "EH oh uh...yea Natsu? Is something wrong heheheheh" ,sweat drops formed. "well...do you think we need to take the train...cuz' I don't want to walk there but I don't want to get sick!" Natsu's serious looked had gone and was now back to his cute confused face. "oh hahahahaha its fine we can take the train! It wont take that long any way!" Lucy could feel her heart beat slowing back to its regular pace. "Lucy! will the train have fish!?", happy was now flying in the air around Lucy as they headed twards the train station. "happy! don't buy a lot of fish and not have the money to pay like last time!" as they were walking, things seemed to return to team natsu's normal pace. Lucy had got out of that one only by a small hair.

+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::

30 min on the train went by and soon natsu's motion sickness was at its high, "Luuuucyyy! Behrgh eeew I feel sick. Help meee!". "Natsu! AH HEY DONT COME NEAR ME YOU SICK MAN!" Lucy was about to hit him on the head, but he took hold of her hand. "Luce" were the only words he got out of his mouth as he faced her slowly getting closer to her face. He stopped only inches apart from each other. Lucy confused, was only able to stare at him while slightly blushing. Natsu never stared at her with such a look of sadness and pain. And that's when she saw it...the bottle that happy had earlier... "Natsu did happy give you any thing strange to drink?" "huh? Yersh I thinch sho hahahahaha lushy you look funny why is thash did yoush gets shick your red real red WHO MASHE YOU SHICK ILL GETS SHEM AND SHO DEM NOT TO MESS WITH LUSHY MY LUSHY!", Natsu was totally smashed...he never really like the taste of strong alcohol so he never got this drunk. _Wait did he just say__ my Lucy__? _why? what was the point in saying that? what does that mean?!...coming from him it probably just means he think he owns me. A small smile formed on Lucy's face as she thought about how happy she was with a friend like natsu. Every once in a while she wondered if they could be more but then he would always startle her in her while in the thought and would drag her along to another job. She really loved her Namaka all of them!

natsu was now laying his head in Lucy's lap saying things about how he was going to kill gray for making Lucy sick(?) and a bunch of other jumbled stuff, all at the same time happy was singing "he lllliiiiikkess you!" Lucy never felt better loving her crazy friends and being crazy with them...and the thought of a war making it all go away made her cringe with pain.

+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::

Getting off the train with natsu no longer drunk and happy in Lucy's arms they remembered what their job was. "Please rid the area of the notorious gang who call them self's the Apple Smashers. Signed Eden Clair, governess of the town Redden Spring"

pretty simple and fast as the gang only had a small number of members and were pretty weak. Walking into town they had noticed something off. Every thing that was meant to have the color red on it was gray and dull. Even some of the people had gray cheeks. Then they heard a scream coming from a near by store "Kyaaa! all my pretty apples have turned gray and mushy! some one help please!

+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::

**Okay guys! I finished chapter 3! I know its short but this chapter was really just a way to show her relation ship with natsu and how she felt and stuff and fluff. Please if you guys have any ideas or want to help write this, please tell me and guests and members of fan-fiction don't forget to review!**


End file.
